


Three Moments (Only Fanarts)

by Silabaris_Legi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaris_Legi/pseuds/Silabaris_Legi
Summary: Fanarts. Three moments of Harry and Draco.





	1. A lost window in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Watercolor and markers.


	2. 12 Grimmauld Place. A cup of tea in the dark kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watercolor, black ink and pencil color.


	3. 12 Grimmauld Place. Taking a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watercolor and black ink.


End file.
